An Irish Summer
by irishsymphony
Summary: Kurt & Finn are stepbrothers from Boston. They have just moved to Ireland, to get away from a serious mishap in the past of one of the boys, and hope this new land will offer something safer, that feels more like home, for them all.


It was a cold, windy, melancholic day when Kurt Hummel and his family took the final step in moving house, from Boston, MA to Ireland. The dark colours came from both their heavy hearts, and the hues of the low clouds overhead, threatening rainfall from sky and eyes alike.

Sighing heavily, Kurt stared out of the window as the plane prepared for landing. His eyes moved sightlessly over the huge forest territory that spread out over the land beneath them. As they lowered rapidly through mist and fog, raindrops began to splatter against the pane. They were the final straw, and, unable to hold back, water began to fall from his own eyes, plopping softly down his cheeks.

Drawing a shuddering breath, the slender teenager squeezed his eyes tightly, drawing a shaky hand across his face and wiping away the tell-tale streaks. _Don't give in, don't give in, _he chanted in his mind repeatedly, forcing back the lump that had begun to thicken in his throat. It took a few moments, but he managed to compose himself, and only then did he open his eyes again.

They were closer, much closer to the ground now, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the wheels bumped down on their new territory. Not home. Ireland could never be home in the same way that Boston had been, but after the recent events, his family had decided they had no choice but to leave the area that they had all called home for all of their lives thus far. The day the house sold had felt like a death knoll to Kurt, but he understood his father and step-mothers' decision, and, whilst he respected their strength, how he wished with all his heart it hadn't come to this.

Inhaling deeply, Kurt turned slightly to his right, facing away from the window and towards his step-brother Finn. Finn's mother Carole, and Burt, Kurt's father had married three years previously, both having lost their respective partners to death some years before. At first, the joining had been awkward; Finn and Kurt having both been in the same year, but from very different backgrounds.

Finn was a football player; tall, rugged, solid yet still somehow clumsy. Though he ran with the wind on the field, off of it, he was socially often like a fish out of water. He had brown wavy hair the fell carelessly and was cut only when Carole threatened to take shears to his head and scalp him. Clothing wasn't a priority, unless in relation to sports shoes, and in his spare time, Finn was either found slouching on the couch watching a game, or drumming up a fearsome racket on the drumkit in the basement.

Kurt on the other hand, had no interest in sports, and lived instead, for music, for singing - and of course, fashion. Though they had many differences, it was probably their sexual orientation which stood out the most once they went home and closed the front door behind them. Finn was a generic teenage boy; sloppy, messy, hormonal and constantly eating. Kurt, on the other hand, veered towards being a neat freak. He had a knack for housekeeping, though ruefully would admit he didn't particularly _enjoy_ it, and, was always uptodate with the latest fashion trends and skincare products. Eating large meals wasn't to his interests either; fearing putting his body through too much stress trying to digest, Kurt preferred to eat little and often. His carefully cooked dinners failed to sustain Finn, and Burt (though he'd never have said it out loud) found himself relived to be back in a family home where proper meals were served up that might actually satisfy a man rather than only tickle at the hunger buried in his stomach. Too often he'd come from dinner still starving hungry whilst Kurt seemed full as a beached whale, and singing merrily to prove it.

There was always a constant trail of girlfriends eager to win Finn's heart trekking through the house though none of them ever seemed to last very long. Most looked the same - blonde, thin, from the cheerleading squad and a mouthful of too-white teeth. Kurt often privately thought that they were like sharks, following the blood trail eagerly. He'd once said as much to Finn who had looked slightly startled, then fearful before grinning widely and high-fiving him in response. He always did that when he didn't understand what someone was saying to him, but couldn't rack up the energy to say as much.

Smiling slightly, Kurt shook his head at the memory, glancing at Finn who was sprawled in the seat next to him, head back and jaw drooping open as he slept. His stepbrother could sleep anywhere, he mused enviously. He himself hadn't managed to catch more than a few winks on the plane what with his stomach being in knots of tension. The ridiculously plastic food served up trying to pass as pasta with chicken hadn't exactly helped much either. It more closely resembled string cheese superglued over melted potato, and tasted worse.

Letting his eyes stray across the aisle, he noted that Carole and Burt were also asleep. They made for an odd couple. Burt was the smaller of the two by a good few inches, with a balding head and rotund stomach, whilst Carole, like her son, was tall with a head of wavy brown hair, only hers had sun-streaked highlights running through. She too, was well-built but toned, and had only a slight paunch to her waistline. Burt wore casual blue jeans and an old comfy workshirt whilst she was dressed in a soft wool jumper and dark slacks. As usual, she was the better turned out of the two, but they were matched in ways beyond what they eye could see, and their relationship only went from strength to strength since they were joined in marraige.

Feeling Kurt's eyes on her, she opened hers suddenly and smiled at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly in a manner that he knew to be asking was he okay. Kurt nodded in response, making an "o" shape with his thumb and forefinger, and couldn't help smiling when she did the same back at him. That was a new thing for him - a new family tradition that Carole and Finn had brought with them but it was quickly becoming a familiar reaction to make.

Just then the overhead intercom beeped, and the captain's voice filtered through, advising that they would land within the next ten minutes. Kurt considered waking Finn but decided against it - he'd feel soon enough when they hit land, and truth be told, he didn't want to experience Finn's excitement again at moving to a new place. Finn was like that, he thought fondly, always willing to find the positives of a situation, like a puppy wanting to please everyone. But there'd be plenty of time for anticipation and adjustment later. Kurt's stomach tightened at the thought, and just briefly, he allowed himself yearn to be at home, stretched out on his bed with his closest friend Nick sprawled next to him, watching a comedy on tv or writing out new harmonies for their latest favourite song. Nick had always been in his life, so far back as he could remember, and Kurt just knew he was going to miss him like hell.

But Nick was in his past now - there would be no going back to Boston, not for some time, after what had happened. Even the _thought _of home now felt like a punch to the stomach, and the familiar acidic taste of fear rising in his mouth. No, there'd be no reminders of their past welcome here anymore. This was a new start, and a new beginning for _all _of them, and as the plane's wheels touched down, skidding a little before the pilot reigned his vehicle under full control again, Kurt knew that that's what they would be like for a while. Chomping at the bit, raring to just let go but keeping themselves caged under control. Closing his eyes, Kurt sighed deeply, jumping when a hand suddenly covered his knee. It was hastily removed as he blinked open to find Finn smiling wistfully.

"I know you're worried," he offered, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes. Talking about emotions always scared Finn into silence. "But things are gonna be different here. I just know it."

Appreciating his step-brothers attempt at soothing his worries away, Kurt dragged up a smile from somewhere. "Thanks, Finn," he replied softly, managing to catch Finn's eye for a split second.

Finn shrugged, then knocked his shoulder against Kurt's playfully. "Plus, just think of how _hot _the chicks are gonna be down here!" he exclaimed happily, and Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes to the panel above them. "Yeah, like that really entices _me," _he shot back and Finn grinned at him. "You never know, lil' bro," he teased, "you might just find one to make you... oof!"

Kurt dug his fingers skillfully into Finn's ribs at the point where he was most ticklish and silenced him with a quick stroke upwards, and then down again. Finn clutched his side, battling off Kurt's invading fingers. "Alright, alright, you win!" he gasped, bucking against the restraining seatbelt.

Just at that moment, the seatbelt light overhead flickered off, and Finn shot out of his seat, grabbing sanctuary in the aisle, glaring at Kurt from the safety of being out of reached. Kurt shrugged off the mock-anger. "You asked for it," he grinned then - Finn rarely failed to lift him out of a dark mood. "Plus, hey, maybe we'll find you a nice strapping young man who'll bring you to your knees!" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ain't no man bringing me to my knees anywhere around him _or _his knees," Finn muttered in response, eliciting a squeal of laughter from Kurt.

"Hey, what's that now?" Burt rose from his seat, catching momentarily between the arm rests as he forgot to unclip his seatbelt. Struggling, he overbalanced and fell back into the chair again as Finn grinned and Carole raised her eyes in exasperation. "Burt, dear," her voice dripped sarcasm. "Don't forget to let yourself out first."

"What? Who, oh, yeah!" Burt's pudgy fingers scrabbled at the clasp before opening it and he staggered to his feet, rubbing his belly at the point where the metal clip had snagged him ruefully.

Watching them, as Finn sniggered and Burt glared at him in fake warning, Kurt felt a warmth begin to snake around the unrelenting ball of tension in his stomach and soothe it just a little. This was his family - embarrassing, ignorant at times, far too untidy for his liking, but, his family nevertheless, and they were all here _together _to make a new start. Surely with the grace of God that would be enough to repair the wounds of the past. Blinking back yet another attempt at tears breaking free, he stood and joined them in the aisle, preparing to disembark.

"That's it", he promised himself, bending to peer out the rain-splattered window. "From now on, we look forward, not back." It was a strong promise to make himself, but, Kurt knew that they would all have to work at it. After all, they were in _Ireland _now, reputed for magical creatures and green fields, and family ties. Surely that meant _something_ good.

… to be continued.


End file.
